Hades
Hades, 'God of the Underworld, Afterlife, Wealth, and Lord of the Dead is a recurring character on , and . He is the eldest brother of Zeus and Poseidon, as well as ruled the Underworld. He tended to the souls of the dead. His sister is Celesta. When Cerberus got loose and was wreaking havoc in the Underworld, Hades made a deal with Hercules that he could take his wife, Deianeira, back to the land of the living if he caught Cerberus. Hercules did so in (Hercules in the Underworld). Hades was in love with Persephone, the daughter of Demeter. However, Demeter did not approve of Hades. When Hades became frustrated with Demeter's interference, he "kidnapped" Persephone and brought her to the Underworld. Demeter was furious. She caused a winter storm which killed many crops and people in the land of the living. She asked for Hercules' help to go to the Underworld and retrieve Persephone. Hercules discovered that Persephone had not been taken against her will. She was in love with Hades. Hercules negotiated a deal wherein Persephone would spend half the year with Hades and the other half with Demeter (HTLJ "The Other Side"). Feeling that Hercules owed him because he missed Persephone during her time away from the Underworld, Hades asked the hero to assist when Sisyphus tricked Timuron into taking his place in Tartarus. Hades gave Hercules three days to bring the real Sisyphus to the Underworld. He told the hero he couldn't do it himself because he was too busy as Zeus had cut his staff to two and Ares was sending numerous dead from the Thracian Wars. Once Hercules managed to get Sisyphus to the Underworld Hades agreed to let Timuron have 24 hours of life so he could say goodbye to his wife, Daphne (HTLJ "Highway to Hades"). When Iolaus was killed by the Enforcer II, Hades agreed to let Hercules take Iolaus back to the land of the living if he could defeat the Enforcer II by sunset. The other condition of the bargain was that Hercules had to take the original Enforcer with him so that she could prove herself worthy of either the Elysian Fields or Tartarus (HTLJ "Not Fade Away"). Hades seems to one of the respectable god of the Olympian Pantheon. Gallery File:Hades_other_side.jpg|Hades in "The Other Side" File:Other_side_08.jpg|With Persephone in "The Other Side" File:Other_side_09.jpg|With Hercules in "The Other Side" File:Highway_to_hades_01.jpg|In "Highway to Hades" File:Highway_to_hades_13.jpg|With Hercules and Timuron in "Highway to Hades" File:Not_fade_away_06.jpg|With Persephone in "Not Fade Away" hades-5x19-jh1.jpg|Needs Citation hades 2.jpg|Needs Citation Hades office.jpg|Hades office Hades office 2.jpg|Hades office 2 Hades...jpg|Hades.. Hades & Hercules.jpg|Hades & Hercules Hades save Hercules % sarah..jpg|Hades save Hercules % sarah. Hades save sarah & Hercules.jpg|Hades save sarah & Hercules Dic hades.jpg Hades en xena.jpg Handsome Hades.png|Handsome - Hades Appearances Powers and Abilities Hades is one of the most powerful Olympians gods, He can teleport, throw fire balls, throw green / red energy blasts, lightning bolts, wipe out memories, conjuration, Shapeshift, create windows to oversee people in the underworld, has super strength, can go back through time ("Armageddon Now"), he has the power of healing ("Motherhood"), become invisible, Hades can reanimate and resurrect mortals. He possesses a special helmet the helmet of invisibility that can turn someone invisible, even in the eyes of other gods When gods are in the underworld, the underworld suppress their powers ("God Fearing Child" and "The Other Side"). Demeter told Hercules that he has commands on demons, ghosts and monsters that serve him. Being the God/Ruler of the Other side/the underworld and one of the most powerful of all the Olympians, second only to Zeus & on par with Hera,Poseidon and Demeter. Hades special powers as god are: *'Reality warping: 'Hades Had the ability to manipulate Reality and do almost whatever he wants he used this ability to control entire underworld whether the Elysian Fields, Tartarus, as well as creating Beings like Demons ,Ghost & Monsters like Harpies. *'Collecting Souls/Necromancy is ones a Hades special power: '''Like his sister Hades has the power to collect the Souls of the Deceased Mortals who's Rightful time had come like when 'Deianeira died the first time he told Hercules that he collected her deceased Body from the Rocks himself to the Underworld. *'Resurrection is a Hades another special power: 'Hades has the power to bring all mortals who had died back from the dead he is the only God capable of doing so, even Zeus & Hera can't Resurrect any Mortal they have to combine their power, to do so Ares as well able to Resurrect Mortals kiled by it. *'Power Negation Hades is ones special power: '''At the underworld Hades has the power to negate all Godly powers from the Gods that teleport to the underworld. It appears that Hades and Mephistopheles knows one another Because when Mortals commit unspeakable & Deadly crimes Hades find Tarturas itself too good for them so he sends them to Mephistopheles directly to be punished in Hell itself. See Also * Underworld * Helmet of Hades de:Hades Category:Gods Category:Deceased Characters Category:XWP villains Category:Olympians Category:Characters Category:Male